Intensifiers
by CrimsonInHumanBlood
Summary: For the holidays this is a special I came up with. You'll like it! Lets just say this: InuYasha is locked out in the cold, and comes in needing some warmth!


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and company.

A/n: Just giving everyone a Christmas gift! Happy holidays! Thanks for all the patience you've had while I was doing other things! I hope you like this Lemon-lime One Shot! This is taking place in the future instead of the past. So it's an AU this time! Enjoy! 

Intensifiers

InuYasha sighed as he sat in the hot Jacuzzi, the bubbles wafting around his body. It had been a long day at work. He was just settling down and unwinding from the many excitements of being at work. He knew that working at the clubs as a male dancer, and on some nights as a bartender, with the groping and almost irresistible customers was difficult. And on some nights there were fights breaking out over him and with him.

Sesshomaru, his mate and brother, had never really approved of the job and didn't really wish for him to have it, but respected the fact he was doing it all for the money. Money that Sesshomaru could provide as he did work in a wide spread company for weapons, amongst other things. Not to mention their father given them a large amount of money when they had finally moved out and gotten married.

"C'mon Sesshomaru! When are you coming home?" InuYasha asked out loud, knowing that he would be alone at the house for the next fifteen minutes until Sesshomaru came home from work at about 9:00.

InuYasha ran his hand through his silver hair, passing over his triangular dog ears. His finger caught on the golden ring that pierced into the base of his lower ear. It wasn't something he had exactly wanted, but like the tongue ring, Sesshomaru wanted him to have pierced ears. And after those piercings had happened, others followed.

Of course he never really approved of them, either. But Sesshomaru had agreed to get the same ones as well if he did it. And so they both had gotten the same things. There was one going through each nipple, one going through each ear, and finally, one going straight through the heads of their dicks.

That's one that InuYasha wasn't _highly_ fond of. Thinking that it would hurt, which it did to an extent, he got it anyways. And it had turned out to be a good thing like all the other pierced parts of him and his older brother.

Now that most of him was pierced, he just hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't come up with anywhere else that could possibly be pierced.

Thinking about how many other spots could be pierced; InuYasha hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't come up with the same ideas. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes to relax, hoping that he wouldn't drift off. It was something he did often and resulted in him overheating.

Figuring that it was time to get out of the Jacuzzi, not wanting to overheat, InuYasha stood up naked. Wringing out his silver hair which was now a darkened gray color, due to being wet, he swung his leg over the edge and stepped onto the cement and shook, much like a dog.

It was so cold, being winter out, that it caused a slight shrivel of _something's _before InuYasha made a grab for the towel on the towel warmer and wrapped it around himself. "Damn, why does winter need to be so damn cold?" he bitched before going for the sliding door's handle and finding it to be locked.

"Damn it! How did I get locked out? What the fuck?" InuYasha grumbled more as he looked inside. He could see the wall clock on the other side of the room reading that it was 5 to 9. Other than that, he wasn't seeing anything, or anyone, inside the room.

Because the garage was accessible with a code, he knew he could get inside the house. But it would mean that he would have to trudge through the thigh-high snow-covered sidewalk that led around the big house. Cursing, he quickly made a dash over the sidewalk and around the house to the front driveway where he flipped open the panel to the keypad and punched in the numbers.

By the time InuYasha had got into the house, it had seemed pointless to even go into the Jacuzzi to warm up, as he was now frozen to the bone! He needed to warm up his body and ears which were pale from being frozen! Literally. He could barely move them as they were covered in a thin layer of ice.

"I'm going to get sick!" he muttered as he went into the living room where he lit a fire in the fireplace, dropping the cold towel as he did so.

Grabbing a large electric blanket that was lying over the edge of the black, velvet sofa's arm, InuYasha plugged it in and set it on HI and curled up as he shivered violently. He had been hoping to keep himself hot and bothered since he had returned from the club but it occurred to him he would now be going to sleep without getting a nice fuck from Sesshomaru. Especially now that it was 10 past nine. Could the dash around the house and the struggle to put in the code have taken a whole 10 minutes?

Sesshomaru was usually home at 8:59 or 9:03 on the dot. InuYasha hoped that he came home soon.

A sudden click of the door signaled his arrival. "Speak of the youkai…" InuYasha muttered to himself as he got up and reluctantly set the E-blanket down in order to greet his mate.

Sesshomaru smiled as he opened the door to see his naked mate ready to greet him. Setting down his leather briefcase next to the wall he wrapped his arms around InuYasha, expecting a warm loving embrace, only to get a cold, shivering, wet inu. "Kami, what's happened to you? Why are you so cold and wet?" he asked, kissing InuYasha feverishly.

"Keh, the fucking door locked me out while I was in the Jacuzzi! I had to walk my naked ass _all_ the way around the house just to get to the front and to the garage!"

"Oh dear!" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "No, _really_?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you forgot there is a key hidden in one of the bricks, did you not?"

"Shit!" InuYasha cursed himself for not remembering.

"Its alright, I guess I'll have to warm you up," Sesshomaru said with a slight wink. "Go sit on the sofa; I'll get you something hot."

InuYasha obeyed without a word.

Sesshomaru headed off to the kitchen that connected into the living room. He filled up the teakettle with water and placed it on the gas stove, which he instantly lit. "So how was your day, Koi? Other than getting locked out?" he called, his voice slightly muffled as he dug through the refrigerator for something quick to eat for a late night snack.

"It was alright, pretty usual for right before Christmas Eve. It was busy just like last year." InuYasha shrugged beneath the E-blanket. "I was stripping today so I'm pretty worked up, ya'know?" he said.

"Hn… I guess we'll have to fix the you-know-what you have gotten _worked up_," Sesshomaru said with a smile from within the fridge, finding what he was looking for; a leftover fruit salad he had stored in a Tupperware container.

"Yeah, well how was your day?" InuYasha asked looking over to the open kitchen and seeing Sesshomaru open the drawer for a fork and then eat the food from the container.

"It was fine. Our stocks have gone up pretty high so it's been really good." He quickly downed the food in record time, wanting to get down to business with his neglected partner as soon as he was warmed up. Inside, he would really _warm_ things up quickly. "I think I can go get you something truly nice this year for Christmas."

"You can always get me something nice for Christmas, Sess," InuYasha replied dryly.

Hearing the water getting hot, Sesshomaru pulled the kettle off before it became too hot to drink. Grabbing a ceramic coffee mug and a jar of tea bags he dipped one into the mug and poured in the hot water. "Oh yes, InuYasha, I found something you may like."

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sesshomaru said as he pulled a small vial of clear liquid from his pocket and put in drop or two into the warm tea. "It's not really a drug. It just _intensifies_ things a little."

"Intensifies what?"

Sesshomaru kept his face unreadable, "Things." Sesshomaru brought the cup over and sipped it lightly, testing it before handing it to his partner. He knew he also would probably be mildly affected by the drug. But he wouldn't be as strongly as InuYasha would be.

InuYasha knew to trust Sesshomaru as he accepted the tea and drank some down, tasting nothing, nor smelling nothing. "As long as it isn't any of the drugs those humans take. Those are disgusting. I don't ever want to be near them X pills or what ever they call them."

"Don't be silly, those couldn't affect you. Besides I don't need to use them to fuck your brains out, my dear Yasha," Sesshomaru purred as he took a seat next InuYasha.

Shrugging, InuYasha drank down more; feeling nothing yet. "Keh."

"Do I need to prove myself once more?" Sesshomaru said silkily as he sat even closer to his brother.

"Perhaps you do. It's been _hours_ since my last fuck. I'm beginning to forget."

"Mm, maybe we need to bring out the heavy fuck toys tonight, do we? The ones which are in the room across the hall from our room?" Sesshomaru smiled as his brother downed the last of the drink and set the glass down on the coaster on the table to the side of them.

"Perhaps," InuYasha said as he recalled the bondage toys in the 'fuck room' as he liked to call it. There were a few boxes in the closet that had yet to be moved across to their own room for their pleasure; aside from the fucking furniture that was in there. InuYasha knew that if Sesshomaru was in the mood he'd definitely go into the room and fuck him silly; especially during the week of their heats. Then they would spend most of their time in that room.

Sesshomaru was even closer now. He ran his tongue up the tattooed demon markings on InuYasha's face. The markings were slightly similar to his own, the warm ball of his tongue ring on them sending a slight chill up his spine. "Did I mention that I'm very horny right now?" Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed his partner's inner and outer thigh sensuously.

"Oh? Well I couldn't tell with all the licking!" InuYasha said with a bark of laughter.

"Yes, well today was also interesting after being in a long meeting with some other clients, listening to them talk shit, and then dreaming of your naked body on the table for lunch, instead of the sushi. I would say that this would be a great time before bed to eat you up and fuck your brains out."

InuYasha forgot how cold he was and let off a low moan of pleasure at his mate's words. He knew that Sesshomaru had a good way with words and used them to every advantage. He was indeed manipulating and cunning. He could sizzle you to a slow painful death of pleasure or drive you insane.

"I'm too tired for this," InuYasha whined as he involuntarily leaned closer to the wet appendage, and reached down to Sesshomaru's hand which he moved slightly higher.

"Then you would have been asleep by now if you were," Sesshomaru replied, his hands suddenly pulling the blanket away to reveal InuYasha's semi-hard erection. "And by the looks of it, your dick differs with you."

InuYasha reached back for the warm blanket only to be blocked by Sesshomaru's hand as it brushed it away and then ran up InuYasha's tanned muscular chest to one of the two cooled metal nipple rings. His delicate fingers plucked, toying at them, knowing how sensitive they really were. Tugging at them further, he glanced at InuYasha's face which was flooded with pleasure as he let out a moan.

"Sess, you're still dressed. I don't call that fair play," InuYasha panted, his hand moving to his brother's black silk dress shirt to undo the buttons.

"Indeed, little brother," Sesshomaru hummed lightly. He knew he wanted to be rid of his heavy work clothes, as they were confining.

Standing up reluctantly, Sesshomaru started to unbutton the silky black shirt; his golden eyes remaining on InuYasha the whole time. He watched his brother's matching golden eyes travel further south to the large bulge fighting against the confines of the black dress pants. "See something you like?"

"I see many things that I like," InuYasha replied, standing.

"So do I," Sesshomaru said, looking down at his brother who now stood inches from his body.

InuYasha tugged at the black leather belt before undoing it and pulling it out of the loops. He folded it in half and whipped it across his brother's ass in a cracking motion. Sesshomaru only smiled predatorily, his eyes daring his brother to do it once more. Much to his disappointment, InuYasha tossed the belt to the couch for later retrieval and went back to tugging at the front of his pants, from which he quickly moved on to unbuttoning them, freeing his heavy erection.

Seeing that his brother was finished with unbuttoning his silk shirt, InuYasha reached up; brushing his hands across the fine ropes of muscle in Sesshomaru's chest, past the gold nipple rings and to the fine broad shoulders where he slipped off the loose silk silver hair and the shirt it was resting on.

"Your shoes?" InuYasha muttered, noticing that they remained on.

Sesshomaru quickly kicked them off into the far parts of the room, along with the pants that had been at his ankles. He wasn't wearing boxers, which InuYasha was grateful for as he eyed the nine and a half inches of pleasure that his own came close to matching his with a length of eight and a half, before smiling broadly; his imagination running wild with ideas.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. Wait here," Sesshomaru said, pulling away reluctantly.

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait. Warm up, I won't be long. Do you think you can handle yourself?"

InuYasha scoffed. "Of course I can."

InuYasha took a seat back on the sofa as he watched his brother head for the stairs which were in front of the front entrance. "Warm up? Shit, I'm horny enough as it is!" he muttered just before he started on himself.

Just as he began to thumb at the bar running through the head of his dick he felt his loins suddenly tighten to an unbelievable fraction of pain and pleasure that he only got right before climaxing. His breath hitched considerably and his forehead beaded up. He knew it was far too soon and he had hardly had gotten started. Not a minute after it started, it intensified to the point that he was writhing all over the couch before falling to the floor and arching his back. '_What the hell?'_ InuYasha thought, before his mind was clouded and he couldn't think of anything more than to get himself off.

"Kami!" InuYasha whined as he jerked at himself, desperate to get some relief, to no avail. He couldn't come as he tugged at his pierced dick and in every other part of his body.

The harder he jerked the more it intensified and the more the pre-cum came, coating his hand with lube. He could feel his balls tighten but never release. It was truly such a pleasurable and painful drug that he didn't know if he loved it or hated it.

"Sesshomaru?!" he whined as he hoped that his partner would come downstairs soon to relieve the molting lava that refused to give way to his tactics of masturbation.

Rolling onto his knees, he reached back with his lubricated fingers and shoved one into his heated core desperately seeking further release as his other hand jerked himself harder. Instinctively he had found that hot spot and cried out as his fingers brushed it.

There was a thump as a box hit the ground and a short gasp. InuYasha glanced over to the stairs where Sesshomaru was. "I said warm up, not fuck yourself, my dear!" Sesshomaru reprimanded lightly, picking up the cardboard box.

"What the hell did you give me?" InuYasha panted, still trying to relieve himself.

"'Intensifier'. It is a new kind of demon drinkable sex novelty that just came out not too long ago. Found it in one of the shops on the way home. Some of my clients at the office were talking about it and I had overheard them. I was curious and decided to drop in for a visit at the Fantasy gift store."

Sesshomaru made his way quickly to his writhing mate kneeling on the floor, set the box down on the couch, and stood him up. He himself was having enough trouble with the mild dose of the drink he had given to InuYasha, trouble getting from point A to point B. Now he knew the night could begin. This time it would get stickier than ever before.

"Stand," he ordered InuYasha as he opened the box to get the black leather harness and handed it to InuYasha. "Put this on but don't tighten it."

InuYasha had seen this before, and it was Sesshomaru he had seen it on. Sesshomaru used it to keep butt plugs in as he went about his day. It was also used in bed in so many ways. In addition, there was also a strap-like buckle that went around the base of the penis and the balls, which could prevent ejaculations if it were tight enough.

As he put it on, he heard Sesshomaru's hum of approval just before he himself did the same thing when he pulled out 2 high tech butt plugs. "Those are new," InuYasha hoarsely commented having never seen them before.

"Mmhm, these expand and retract randomly. They also vibrate quite randomly too," he said fixing one into InuYasha's rear harness and sliding it in with ease as it was pre-lubricated. InuYasha couldn't help but let out a moan as Sesshomaru hit a small switch at the base, turning it on. Going around InuYasha, he tightened both the harness and the buckle going around his dick and balls. Finishing, he straightened up. "Do me."

"With pleasure," InuYasha replied, smiling as he repeated what Sesshomaru had done to him, but this time he tightened the strap painfully which caused Sesshomaru to growl down at him.

Reaching over him, Sesshomaru grabbed some leather rope, cuffs, collar, and a whip. He watched InuYasha glance over to what he was grabbing before stating, "You have a minute to run; two, if you're lucky. If I catch you, you're not going to cum for a _long_ time."

Gasping, InuYasha's eyes widened. "Unfair!"

"Five… four… three…" Sesshomaru counted, watching as suddenly InuYasha took off towards the basement where there were many spots to hide amongst the labyrinth of rooms and boxes and the lower floor gym.

Turning his head to the fire also gave his partner a moment to change direction if he desired. He couldn't help but hear InuYasha's cries of pleasure as the plug expanded randomly with the movement. "With all the moaning that you're doing, love, you'll be more than easy to find."

His only reply was the keening moan in the halls.

"Hmm, I think I'll make it fair," Sesshomaru said as he took the small vial out of his nearby pants and put a few drops of its fluid onto his finger, which he stuck his mouth and under his tongue where it would be instantly absorbed. He could feel it straight away take effect as the burning intensified.

This would make things more difficult for him to find his dear brother. His senses would be focused on the erection and he wouldn't be able to think.

"I'm coming for you!" he called, figuring it was time to give chase.

It only took a few steps before he found himself stumbling rather ungracefully as his legs refused to move; rather they wanted to dissolve into a molten pool of lava. He would track his brother down quickly, and give his brother the best orgasm of his life.

InuYasha wasn't covering a lot of ground as he made his way across the small mansion-like home to the dojo on the other side of the house. He could hear Sesshomaru call to him, letting him know that he was coming for him. InuYasha needed to hurry. Knowing his brother, he could be one tormenting bastard when it came to being in bed.

By the time he got into the dojo his legs were struggling to hold him up as they threatened to give way under his weight. He couldn't stand as the plug expanded and suddenly started to buzz, sending InuYasha to his knees on the blue padded mat that covered most of the sparring area, which was where Sesshomaru sparred every morning before work.

Now InuYasha was on his knees, the butt plug jamming itself right into the sweet spot, causing him to choke out a groan. Rolling over on his back, he panted. He knew that Sesshomaru was coming closer and closer. It was pointless to move now.

Sesshomaru could see his brother from down the hall as Inu fell to his knees. He couldn't help but smile. "It's time to have an all night fuck-fest!"

Taking long shaky strides he covered the distance between him and the dojo in a matter of minutes, gripping the wall as the concentrated liquid of the drug increased in his blood stream. He knew that he shouldn't have taken it directly as it was meant to be mixed into a drink.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like I have caught you," Sesshomaru said his breath hitching as he saw InuYasha's sweet sweaty body. "You're mine!"

Without a moment's hesitation he leapt into the air and pounced onto his brother, pinning him and quickly clicking on the leather collar, attaching the rope to the collar. He yanked InuYasha up and brought him over to one of the pull-up bars where he cuffed him to the bar, stretching him out.

"You've been a dirty dog, haven't you?"

InuYasha could only give a small whine. He knew where this was going.

"I think I need to whip you into shape," Sesshomaru smiled as he carefully made his way around Inu, the whip in his hands.

"Please just fuck me, Sess. No games."

Sesshomaru brought the whip down on InuYasha's back leaving a heavy welt. He quickly crisscrossed the mark with another stroke before dropping the whip to the ground and going to lick his way up each welt as his hand reached around InuYasha and caressed his erection. His fingers toyed with the bar going through the head of cock, sending shock waves up from InuYasha's toes.

The warm velvet grip left abruptly as Sesshomaru came around to face him. He was covered in sweat and his eyes burned with a shade of gold like no other. The magenta stripes that marked each cheek, hip, ankles and wrists deepened in color as blood rushed through him, making every inch of him sensitive to touch. InuYasha was feeling just as susceptible, regardless that he had no true demonic markings other than the ones on his cheeks.

InuYasha watched as his brother's claws traced their way over his abs, lingering on the belly button ring before he used both hands to play with the silver and gold rings of his nipples. Towering over his brother by 5 inches, Sesshomaru licked and suckled at the white and pink dog ears that were flushed with heat.

"Ugh…Sess… Please!" InuYasha cried as he leaned into his brother, desperate for more. His hips thrust towards his brother's stomach, brushing it ever so lightly.

"How badly do you want me?" he whispered into his brother's triangular ear before leaving it to lean down and taking in a hardened nipple.

"Fuck me, damn it! I need you so bad!" he cried, close to tears.

"Alright… soon," he said smiling.

Releasing the harness which fell to the floor once the plug was removed, Sesshomaru took the cuffs off and allowed InuYasha to go to his knees where he too undid Sesshomaru's harness, leaving in the butt plug. Instead of getting on his hands and knees he stayed in that position, eyelevel with Sesshomaru's hard cock.

"I never said you could—" Sesshomaru's words turned to a gasp and then to a loud moan as his words were cut off by InuYasha's mouth as it engulfed his mouth.

He could feel InuYasha's own tongue-ring fuck him and play at the bar in his dick. It licked around it and sucked it into an airtight vacuum. Sesshomaru couldn't help but thrust his hips into InuYasha as he held his head by his ears, tugging at the rings. "Agh… Suck harder!" he growled, tugging sharply at the sensitive ears' rings.

InuYasha did, as he pressed on the purple butt plug so it went deeper into his brother's ass, causing Sesshomaru to shudder violently. InuYasha couldn't help but be pleased as Sesshomaru moaned his name, gripping his head with his claws.

Not being able to suppress a moan at his brother's delicious taste of salt and other spices and the scent of the musk radiating off of him, InuYasha let the moan travel down to the base of Sesshomaru's erection. InuYasha pulled back just afterwards so that the ball of the bar ring in his tongue dwelled at the eye of Sesshomaru's dick, where thick pre-cum dribbled out.

"Ugh! That feels great, do that again, Yasha!" Sesshomaru growled out, looking down at what his mate was doing.

InuYasha could feel his brother's muscular legs tremble as the warm metal ball caressed him over and over again. Reluctantly, InuYasha's tongue-fuck ended as he couldn't take the fire that burned in his loins anymore. "Please, Sess… Fuck me?" he begged, as he got to his hands and knees and presented his ass to his older brother.

"Alright, my little bitch, I believe it is time for your brains to be fucked out," Sesshomaru said as he wiped his sweaty wet bangs away from his slick mooned forehead. Sesshomaru watched as his brother went to the blue mat for added padding for his knees, knowing that Sesshomaru would show no mercy as he would be left with bruises and floor burns in the morning.

Positioning himself on his forearms he waited for Sesshomaru to come over. He did immediately with a pronounced limp and a few loud moans as the plug that remained in him expanded and vibrated further. Getting to his knees slowly, he leant over and prepared the tight entrance that was already ready for the taking even further.

Letting his tongue slip past the tight ring of muscle, he indulged himself in the taste of his mate's pre-cum that had previously lubricated the way of his fingers as well as the plug. Slender fingers burrowed their way carefully in the entrance along with the tongue. Claws seemingly retracting to a shorter and far less dangerous length, he found his prized spot shortly and caressed it lightly.

Arching his back InuYasha moaned and leaned back into his touch, wishing for more. "Uhhn… Kami! That's fabulous! Do it again!"

Sesshomaru complied several times before pulling his fingers out and then positioning himself. He really didn't wish to do it so soon, as there was much to toy with, but figuring that the night was still young and he had all night to torture his partner, he would fuck him now.

"Nnngh!" they moaned in unison as Sesshomaru slid home. Beginning a slow thrust upwards, they let out moans of pleasure with every movement they made. Sesshomaru reached down and gripped InuYasha's hardness that looked just about ready to blow, and jerked it in time to his own thrusting.

"Fuck me harder!" InuYasha barked as he thrust his hips backwards and harder into Sesshomaru's hips.

Sesshomaru just reached forward to the long silver wet mane that covered InuYasha's head and tugged it roughly. Once he had his mate's neck exposed in further submission, he thrust his hips harder and much faster as he bit down on his own mating mark which he had made back when they had first mated.

Thrusting harder, thrusting faster, he could feel pressure build to an unstable degree. One of them was going to blow soon, and Sesshomaru would be damned if he would be blowing the first heavy load of cream before InuYasha. But with the vibrations and expansions the butt plug was doing in his ass which was driving him off the cliff of no return, Sesshomaru wasn't sure he could make it.

InuYasha could feel Sesshomaru tugging on the ring with his thumb in time to every jerk. His own hand had gone up to play with his nipple, wishing and picturing that it was Sesshomaru's hot warm mouth that was there instead of sucking at his neck and lapping up the blood with a wet tongue. He couldn't have ever imagined ever feeling like he did.

The pressure in his loins felt like he was just about at climax and kept him moaning. "Sesshomaru…" he moaned.

"Come for me, InuYasha… come for me and only me… I want to feel your seed all over my hands so I can lick it off like icing on the cake," Sesshomaru whispered hoarsely into his ear. "Remember that time on our honeymoon." Thrust. "We brought the extra cake home." Thrust. "I smeared it all over your body." He thrust faster as InuYasha recalled that night. "Then I licked it off of you."

InuYasha knew instinctively he was close and let out a louder moan. "Nnngh… Yes!"

"You taste exactly like our wedding cake, maybe even better…" he panted, releasing his hands from his mate's hair to dig them into his hips.

"Remember when I had you on your knees begging me for release that night?" challenged InuYasha. "Ngh! Uhh! Yes!" he cried suddenly, feeling as Sesshomaru hitting him over and over on the spot combined with the bar ring that would drive him insane if he didn't die before then by the pure pleasure.

Sesshomaru could remember that night, it was hot. And as much as he loved being Seme, being Uke that night which was a small gift to his husband, he also enjoyed it completely. He had loved to feel InuYasha in him. To feel himself come and have InuYasha come in him shortly after, the hot cum hitting his sweet spot, it had sent him into another orgasm instantaneously. Now it fueled him to let InuYasha feel the same thing.

Feeling that he was close to his own cumming, he quickened the thrusts. "I'm going to make you cum. And you're going to have the best orgasm of your life!" he hissed.

Not being able to hold back the wall of pleasure that had built up, the dam within InuYasha broke at those words and he let himself go. Instantly he felt himself release load after load of seed all over the blue mat. Waves of pleasure collided with one another and sent him into further multiple orgasms.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back as soon as he felt InuYasha's orgasms. His body instantly released into a similar multiple orgasmic waves' pleasure which was enhanced by InuYasha's body convulsing, gripping him harder in contractions, and milking him as they cried out each other's name.

"Kami!" InuYasha screamed as his body hit the floor still in mid-orgasm. Sesshomaru's body toppled him over, their bodies still climaxing, shaking and sweating. Then there was nothing. They had stopped climaxing and InuYasha looked back at Sesshomaru with a slightly weary smile. "Shit… that's some novelty drink!" he panted before he quickly passed out.

Sesshomaru's chest heaved in a fight for air, before he too passed out on top of his brother…

Early morning:

"Shit… that was some orgasm! What time is it?" InuYasha said, blinking awake, finding himself in a thick layer of cum that glued him to the blue floor mat and to his brother's hand.

Looking at the wall clock he saw it was just before 3 in the morning.

InuYasha could still feel the side effects of the drink. And he could feel the effects of the mind shattering orgasms he had had. They left him weak and sluggish. From the looks of it, Sesshomaru was awake, barely.

"I think we need a shower…" he said, his voice just about gone from screaming.

"Yes, that's just what we need. Another fuck in the shower," InuYasha snorted.

"I am up for it if you are. And I'm sure we can wear away the drink, ne?"

"Sure, if you carry me."

Sesshomaru grinned, "You have yourself a deal."

Rising shakily to his feet, Sesshomaru was barely able to support himself as he reached to pick up InuYasha. Staggering slightly under his brother's weight, Sesshomaru quickly made for the dojo shower room nearby. They would have themselves another session of mind blowing sex and if they were lucky, they would just maybe make it to work. That was if they didn't pass out…

A/n: Phew!!!!! Written in a 28 hours! Yes! Happy holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed this small one shot! Please R&R!

Lots of love! -CrimsonInHumanBlood


End file.
